The Best Daddy!
by smutmachine
Summary: "Greedy girl." She laughed brushing a hand through Ophelia's aqua locks with pink tips. "You always want the best." "Right!" she laughed, "I have the best girlfriend, I want the best husband too." She kissed her lightly on the lips and asked, "So Ophelia, which is best?" "I think we must fuck all of them to find out." She answered. Soleil Ophelia Seigbert Kagari Shiro Forrest
1. It's time

"Ever since the war ended things have been so boring!" Ophelia complained, "I worked so hard to be the chosen one and now my hero time is over." She groaned laying on the blanket next to Soleil.

Soleil smiled and rolled over and kissed her nose, "My princess, you are still the chosen one."

Ophelia blushed, "Thank you Soleil." She sighed. She loved Soleil, she wanted to be with her always but they had already breeched the conversation of both of them needing to continue their line. They were both hoping that they would luck out to have husband that would be okay with them still being together. Ophelia knew she could love a man, and Soleil, but she needed to find the right man.

"I think my future children should be princes and princesses." She announced.

"Well, I think everyone would like that for their child." Soleil contemplated. "Life would be great for them. They'd always be protected in a castle, and would never want for anything."

"So, you agree?" She smiled, "You would like your children to be princes and princesses?" She curled a finger under her lover's chin. Her red tresses tickling her hand. She looked so much like her father's best friend, but she had the hair of her mother Selena. She liked her fire red locks, but was glad that was all Soleil seemed to get from her mother. She loved Selena, but that woman was cranky.

"Sure?" Soleil laughed, "Why are you so interested in children all the sudden love?"

"I think it's time." She answered running her hand across Soleil's cheek.

Soleil stiffened, "I think it would be hard to convince a prince to share you…" Jealousy now flashing in Soleil's purple eyes.

"That's why we should take down the prince's together," She smiled mischievously at her girlfriend, "I think they are all virgins. If they experience us both from the beginning they shouldn't be shocked when we want to keep it that way."

Soleil nodded, she wasn't opposed to the idea. They had engaged in threesomes before. She enjoyed it. "So, which prince do you want?"

"The best one." She stated, "After all, my child will probably be a chosen one as well."

"Greedy girl." She laughed brushing a hand through Ophelia's aqua locks with pink tips. "You always want the best."

"Right!" she laughed, "I have the best girlfriend, I want the best husband too."

She kissed her lightly on the lips and asked, "So Ophelia, which is best?"

"I think we must fuck all of them to find out." She answered.

"Conjure up the birth control spells." She said with a wink, "We can't get pregnant during the test drives."

"We will start with the princes of Nohr, since we have to travel to Hoshido." She smiled, "but don't worry fate will lead us to the right fathers."


	2. Seigbert

"Prince Seigbert!" Soleil shouted, sprinting towards him.

"Soleil!" He called back, guiding his horse away from is jumping course toward her, "What's wrong? You look distressed."

She reached him, easier since he met her half way, "It's Ophelia! We were in the abandoned realm from the war. She slipped and hurt her ankle."

"Let's get a healer at once!" He said in an almost commanding tone.

"No. It will take too long!" She grabbed his hand, "You can carry her. I can't. Please just come with me."

"Of course," He wasn't one to leave a damsel in distress. He pulled Soleil up onto the horse and he galloped through the portal. Soleil held onto him low on his waist. He felt his face flush. He knew that she was gay, so she didn't realize the effect she was having on him. Her hands so close to his untouched cock.

"Thank you!" She said loudly from behind him. "Over there!" She pointed to the bath house.

His face shot red, "The b-b-bath house?" He felt his heart pounding. "What were you girls doing in there?"

"Bathing." She smiled, hoping down from his horse, "Why what did you think we were doing?"

"Each other?" The words left his lips before he could stop them. He hated himself in this moment.

"We don't have time for dirty details." She teased with a wink, "Ophelia needs you."

"D-d-dirty." He whimpered and followed her into the bath house.

He gasped when he saw Ophelia. She was laying on the edge of the tub, completely nude. "O-Oh- Ophelia?" He gulped, "Are you okay?" He begged himself to close his eyes but he couldn't. He never had seen a naked woman before. Her breast looked so soft and her pink nipples so sweet. His cock hardened even more. He was 18 from his time in the deep realms, and he had never known a woman. His hormones were going wild.

"No," she whined, sharing a look with Soleil, "I hurt my ankle!" She raised up her ankle bearing her sex to him. She looked slick there, but she was wet all over from being in the bath. Water drops glided down her teal locks onto her perky breast. Some pulled down between her legs, where she had clearly shaved all the hair away.

He groaned and dropped to his knees, "I'm so sorry." He said staring directly at her delectable looking cunt. He felt like his brain was going to explode and he started to sweat. He shook his head. "Soleil, can you get a cloth to wrap her in." He said weakly.

She smiled at Ophelia, "Prince Seigbert, they cleaned out the storage of supplies when we moved back home."

He continued ogling Ophelia, not seeing the look that they were sharing. He coughed uncomfortably, "Can you give her your coat then?"

"Of course!" She said with a smile and undid her coat.

"Oh gods!" He groaned aloud as she pulled the coat off. She wasn't wearing anything under. Her breast were large and rounded, unlike Ophelia small pert ones. "You girls are killing me!" He muttered, face beet red. He felt dizzy, he knew it was because all of his blood was in his cheeks and cock. His brain wasn't getting any.

"What's the matter?" Soleil huffed, "You told me to give her my coat." She pretended annoyance.

He stuttered, "I… I… didn't know… that you'd not be clothed under it." He answered with a gulp now staring at her breast as he spoke.

"I came for a bath!" She teased, "that doesn't require much clothing."

"Fine! Yes! That makes sense…" He stumbled with his words. He pulled on his armor straps, "I will give you my under shirt."

"Thank you." Ophelia whined, dramatically waving her ankle in the air.

"Here let me help you, my prince," Soleil glided towards him with a smile, and started undoing the rest of his armor straps.

He gulped, "T-t-thanks." He stared down at her still bared breast. She undid the last tie, throwing his armor top to the side. She started to pull his black undershirt up over his head and he trembled.

"Ophelia, look at these muscles!" she ran a soft hand down his pecs, brushing her fingers lightly down towards the hem of his pants.

"Soleil?" He gulped, wondering what in the earth what was happening, but enjoying the caresses.

"Yes, he is beautiful." Ophelia nodded matter of factly, crawling towards him.

"But your ankle?" He whimpered nervously, now feeling Soleil's lips brush his neck and he trembled. "Girls?" He squeaked.

"We want you Prince Seigbert." Ophelia whispered brushing her face along the hard shaft of cock through his pants.

His whole body shook, "B-b-both of you?" His voice barely a sound.

"Both of us." Soleil said pressing her lips to his, her fingers tangling up into his golden mane.

He moaned against her lips. He knew that he shouldn't indulge in this depraved behavior. People would expect him to be like his father, loyal to a woman like Xander was to Charlotte, but he couldn't help himself.

"Is that okay?" Ophelia asked as she untied his pants. Her nimble fingers brushing along his Adonis belt.

He moaned, "Gods, yes!" He wanted to be angry at their deception about Ophelia's ankle which was clearly fine, but he couldn't. Feeling both their lips pressed to him. Ophelia giving loving licks at the skin above his cock, Soleil licking his tongue. His body trembled wildly, and his brain didn't give him directions. He wasn't sure what to do. He returned Soleil's kisses with vigor and brought his left hand to her breast and caressed them. His other hand found Ophelia's teal strands and lovingly petted her. He felt Ophelia's soft hands stroke his now bare cock. His body jerked. He hadn't jerked off for days, and now to experience this softness was insane. Ophelia rubbed his cock quickly with one hand and pulled down on Soleil's leggings with the other. He looked down seeing Soleil's red patch of hair, it wasn't shave liked Ophelia's but was equally sexy. Ophelia slid a finger into Soleil's sex and Soleil moaned into his mouth.

He couldn't believe his luck. These beautiful girls, wanted each other, and wanted him. Could anything else in the world be as sexy as this? That's when Ophelia sucked his shaft in between her bewitching lips. He hissed, "Ah, fuck!"

Soleil smiled, because Seigbert would never speak that way, they were breaking him with lust. "Ophelia, you have to share!" She teased.

She slid down his body onto her knees before him. He gulped. Ophelia pulled her magical mouth away and kissed Soleil and he groaned watching them.

"I'm sorry, you know I'm a greedy girl." She moaned between kisses. He watched helplessly, as their kissing mouths moved towards his rock-hard cock.

Soleil looked up at him with a coy smile, and Ophelia gave him a sweet wet lick across the head. Soon Soleil moved her head forward and licked the opposite side of his cock. Ophelia sweetly kissed a right side of his shaft and Soleil lapped at the left. Sometimes their tongues would meet across the top or bottom of it. He moaned uncontrollably, "Ladies!" He shouted, "I'm close! You sweet lovely girls!"

They both pulled away at the same time and he balked, "Please…" He begged for more.

Ophelia curled her finger and Soleil patted the floor between them. He quickly sat on the ground, wondering what they would do next.

Ophelia maneuvered on top of him. He was about to lose his virginity to the beautiful dark mage. She lined up his cock with her slick entrance. She took him all in one thrust and they both cried out.

"Does her pussy feel good?" Soleil whispered running fingers up and down his chest.

"GOD YES!" He groaned an answer as if she was insane for asking. Soleil leaned forward and started kissing him, she cried out into his mouth as two of Ophelia's fingers entered her from behind.

Ophelia bounced on his cock and pumped her fingers into Soleil. Soleil rubbed her breast on his face and he groaned and licked at her nipples. She seemed to like this so he sucked one between his lips.

"I know this is a lot…" Soleil groaned, "But you need to hold out so I get a turn to ride you."

A lot! She had no idea! This was his first time. He never even had been kissed before she kissed him today and now he had one girl riding his cock and another telling him not to cum so she could have a turn at him.

"I don't think I… can hold out…" He breathed hard, "But I promise, Soleil, I can go again." He grunted. "FUCK!" He moaned as Ophelia started writhing on him.

"OH! Stars!" She moaned and her pussy clenched him and her face tightened. Her fingers slid out of Soleil and Soleil flipped quickly on her back next him, gazing up at the teal haired goddess.

"Just watch… I love when she cums!" She whispered.

Ophelia's tits shivered and jiggled with each bounce. "FUCK YES! SEIGBERT!" She screams. Her cunt squeezes his cock hard and he is lost. His back arches and starts shooting his seed into her. Her eyes glow an eerie silver and magic swirls around her. He gasped mesmerized by her ethereal glow. Her whole-body twitches and contorts and she falls forward on him.

He gasped for air, his mind still in shock. Her face laying on his chest and she is whimpering with pleasure as she lays there.

"You're not done, my love." Soleil says dragging Ophelia from his chest. She lays the beautiful girl on her back and starts licking her cunt. Ophelia lets out guttural squeals.

"You're cum taste sweet..." Soleil moans, she lifts her head and makes eye contact with Seigbert, "Yours."

He gulped. His semi-hard spent cock was twitching back to life with that. She liked licking his come from another woman's sex? His mind was racing. This couldn't be real.

She smiled at him and then went back to lavishing Ophelia's cunt with kisses.

"Fuck her!" Ophelia cries, her body shakes on the floor, "She won't stop until she…Oh gods… cums." Her body twisted in another orgasm, she screams and glows again. "Please! Please!"

He stood up and walked over behind Soleil. She was on all fours, lapping at Ophelia's cunt. Her round ass was up in the air and her cunt was dripping for him. He grabs her sides hard and pushes himself in. 20 minutes ago, he had just entered a pussy for the first time and now he was entering another. His mind could barely comprehend all the pleasure.

"HARD! FUCK HER HARD!" Ophelia screams and her head was thrashing because of Soleil's talented tongue. Seigbert needed to do this. These girls just took care of him. He served one, now he would serve the other. He slammed his cock into her in one swift motion, like Ophelia had him do to her. Soleil let out a cry into Ophelia's pussy.

"Good… She likes that…She's getting sloppy." Ophelia cooed to Seigbert brushing Soleil's hair aside to watch her face.

"I'm glad!" He groans and pounds his cock into her. He loves the sound of his skin smacking into her. Soleil moans hard, she was more vocal than Ophelia had been so he could tell he was doing right. After about 30 thrust he felt her cunt squeeze him.

"YES….YES!" Soleil moaned, no longer licking Ophelia, just rubbing her face against her soaked cunt.

"Cum for me." Seigbert command's in a kingly way. She does. Hard. Her body twitches and jerks.

"SEIGBERT!" She screams in the last twitch and that does him in. Hearing his name screamed, he pumps seed into her, his fingers gripping her hard.

She lays liked a puddle on top of Ophelia. He slides out and looks down at the two very beautiful women that have just pleasured him like crazy.

"Thank you…" He groans. He leans forward laying his head on Soleil's ass. He was exhausted.


	3. Forrest

Ophelia and Soleil sat in their chamber clamoring about the beautiful roses that Seigbert sent them. They each got a dozen that were signed with notes saying, _For the most beautiful girls in the kingdom._

"Well he certainly is sweet." Ophelia remarked, pulling at a rose and running the petals across Soleil's cheek. "That's dad material."

"He made us both cum as well." Soleil smiled, "That's husband material." And leaned into kiss Ophelia.

Ophelia blushed, "And he doesn't seem to mind us together." She squeezed Soleil's thigh, "Which is of great importance."

"We however still have three more princes." Soleil said lavishing another kiss on her girlfriend's face.

"We can approach Forrest today." She said pushing her beautiful mercenary onto the bed.

 **Later that day….**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Do come in!" Forrest chanted.

Ophelia opened the door and Soleil followed behind her. "Hello, Prince Forrest!" Ophelia smiled brightly at him.

"Chosen one, Ophelia Dusk! Lady Soleil!" He greeted them by their preferred titles. Forrest was good at remembering things like that.

"Ah Forrest, I think I thought I told you I preferred when you called me honey." Soleil said with a wink and Forrest blushed. Ophelia slightly grimaced. She usually neverminded when Soleil flirted with boys, but Forrest was so feminine that the attraction was there. She reminded herself that she was the one that wanted them to both marry males. Soleil wanted children but didn't care too much about marriage. It was just hard to see her protector showing such favoritism toward her charge. She was a retainer now of Lord Forrest.

Still blushing wildly Forrest stumbled folding up the material he had been working with, "Did you ladies need dresses for the upcoming ball?" Forrest's ball. He was turning 20.

"Yes!" Ophelia chided, "We would love that."

Soleil nodded enthusiastically. "I was thinking something in red."

"Red would look lovely with your hair." Forrest said with a smile.

"I would like black." Ophelia answered.

Forrest brushed a silver curl behind his ear. "Yes, the darkest of mages, in the darkest of colors." He smiled.

Ophelia smiled brightly, losing the edge she was feeling, "Exactly what I was thinking Prince Forrest."

"Do you know your measurements?" He asked them. "I could start drawing up a sketch and we could go to the fabric room to pick out fabrics." He said joyously. The man did love fashion! He was basically beaming.

Ophelia shared a knowing look with Soleil, "No, I actually don't."

"Same here." Soleil said with a bright smile.

"That's quite alright." Forrest said with a laugh, "Most people don't." He pulled out a cloth measuring tape. "Who wants to be measured first?"

"I do, Sweet." Said Soleil standing up and moving towards Forrest. Forrest's cheeks flushed as Soleil moved towards him, he try to steady his breathing. She was always flirting with him, but he knew she liked girls. He looked like a girl, but she knew he wasn't.

"You'll have to remove your jacket for an accurate measurement." He said.

"Sure thing, dove." She said peeling the jacket over her head. She stood there in her leggings and a black bra. Forrest gulped face flushing red.

"I have a slip you could put on…" He said weakly.

"Why do I need a slip?" She asked with a wink, "You can't get a better measurement than this."

"That's not necessarily true, love." Ophelia said with a teasing smile.

"Good point, dearest." Soleil said yanking the bra above her head nonchalantly. Her breast bounced as they were freed from the bra.

He dropped the measuring tape, "SOLEIL!" He shouted, his face red. He spun facing the wall, and tried to adjust his now jutting erection.

"What?" She asked in an innocent tone. He couldn't see her face but knew she was smiling.

He shifted his feet, nervously, "I think there has been a miscommunication." His body shook wildly, "Look, I know that it probably comes across that I am homosexual because of my style." He mumbled, "I'm completely hetero." He said back to them, staring at the wall, his cheeks flame red.

"We know." Ophelia chimed musically. He heard her standing.

He gulped, "Then you think it is fun to play with me?" He scowled. "I am not finding any amusement."

"Seeing Soleil's breast doesn't please you?" Ophelia asked now in front of him. He looked down into her eyes that were gleaming with mischief.

He growled, "Does me seeing your woman's breast please you, Ophelia?" He glared down at her. He could hear Soleil walking behind him. He didn't know what game they were playing, but he didn't like being made fun of.

"Yes." She whispered, now her eyes seemed to meet his with longing. Her hands wrapped up around his back and Soleil then pressed her bare breast to his back. He could feel her warmth through his top. He groaned.

He looked down at her, "You aren't messing with me?" His voice barely a whisper. He felt Soleil brush his curls to one side and he shivered. Ophelia started to on button his top and Soleil pulled off his pink jacket.

"We'd very much would LOVE to be messing with you, Prince Forrest." Ophelia giggled.

"That's kind of the point." Soleil said running her hands down the front of his now bare chest. Ophelia finished ridding him of his top and he could now feel Soleil's nipples touching his bare skin.

He gaped, but wasn't one to argue with a good thing. Both lovely women wanted him, and he secretly had always thought of giving them each a stiff fucking. He crashed his mouth down over Ophelia's and took her sweet lips hard. She tasted of the sweetest wine and he groaned.

Soleil tugged down his pants and underwear in one swift motion from behind. Ophelia broke away from this kiss when she felt his cock jamming against her stomach wetting it with his pre-cum. "OH, MY GOD!" She gasped. "SOLEIL, YOU HAVE TO SEE HOW BIG…" Her mouth started to salivate. He was built strong too. Who would have thought that under all those frills was a rock-hard god of a man?

Soleil moved around front, "GODS!" She gasped and he took his 9-inch cock in his hand with a proud smile, jutting his chin.

He had always thought he was well endowed, but had never seen another cock to compare. They seemed to be shocked by it. He started to stroke it, slowly, hoping to excite them.

Both their cheeks pinkened and eyes grew hooded as they stared. "We can do that for you, my prince." Ophelia moaned watching his hand pump up and down.

He groaned, "Not yet." He smiled, feeling confident from their reactions to his cock. "Kiss." He moaned, "I want to see you two kiss."

Ophelia giggled and Soleil leaned in, "As you wish, my prince." Her lips met Ophelia's and they slowly kissed and stroked each other's arms and stomachs. Small gasp left both their mouths and groans from him as he jerked his cock.

Soleil's head was swimming in lust. God, she loved the way Ophelia kissed, and she always had been attracted to Forrest. He was literally the only guy she could picture being in a relationship with. He was so damned cute.

"Undress each other!" The prince commanded with another thrust on his cock. He wanted to see them both nude and writhing against one another.

Ophelia was quick about pulling down Soleil's leggings and she stepped out of them. Soleil had not been wearing any panties. Her hand found Soleil's red curls and began rubbing. Soleil had let out moans that were animalistic. He moved his hand faster.

Soleil's shaky hands started to remove the intricate lace of the mage outfit. Soleil pushed the top down slowly, teasing both him and Ophelia. When Ophelia's pert little breast were finally revealed, Soleil leaned forward and swirled her tongue against the pink peak. Ophelia panted and frenziedly stabbed her fingers into Soleil's hair. She guided her head down, and Soleil peeled the bottom part of the mage outfit off, leaving the thigh highs. Soleil's face disappeared into Ophelia's thighs and Ophelia screamed out in pleasure.

Unable just to watch anymore, Forrest moved forward and started grinding his shaft in between Ophelia's ass cheeks. He strummed her nipples, and kissed her neck. "UHHHHnnnn…" She moaned. Her head lolled back onto his chest. Her cheeks were furiously heated, her eyes jammed shut, body quivering against his. She started howling wildly and thrashing against him. "FUCK! I'm cuming!" She cried. With a few last jerks of her body Soleil pulled her face away from Ophelia's soaked cunny.

Forrest lifted Ophelia and carried her over to the bed. He laid her on the pink silk sheets her face still seemed dazed. "Come to me, Soleil." He commanded, sounding so regal.

She followed his command, mesmerized. She continued towards the bed and he pulled her onto his lap. Her bare cunt rubbed against his huge shaft. Forrest lean forward mashing his lips to hers. This wasn't his first kiss, but it was certainly his best. She kissed him frantically and he could taste Ophelia's orgasm on her lips.

He petted her breast softly and then rolled her dusky nipples between his fingers. "Take me inside of your wet cunt, you filthy girl." He moaned against her lips.

She gasped, who knew that Forrest was a dominant. Something people didn't realize was the Soleil loved to be dominated. That was what made her and Ophelia work so well. Ophelia was in charge.

"Yesss…" She mixed a whimper and a moan. He lined up his shaft to her entrance. She lowered down on it.

He gasped. This felt better than he would have ever dreamed it. He had never fucked before. He had been sucked off a time or two by Nina. Nina, however, was very much against giving up her virginity. He groaned as he felt her wetness taking him deeper. She moaned loudly as she coated his cock with her pussy juices. She started to bounce up and down on him, "Fuck! YES! Soleil!"

Finally, she took him to the hilt. Ophelia watched in awe as her mate rode Forrest, taking his monster of a cock inside her. As Soleil started to come she met eyes with Ophelia. "Good girl." Ophelia cooed, "Come for him, baby!" She leaned up against Forrest's back and met her lips with a sweet kiss. Soleil moaned savagely and shook. Forrest had to hold her up as he felt her wet cunt squeeze his thick cock in orgasm. He wanted to release, but he was going to fuck Ophelia first.

As Soleil collapsed still moaning, he pulled out of her and laid her on her back next to Ophelia.

"You." He moaned, "Up." She bit her lip and pushed herself up onto her knees. As she went to move further he grabbed her hips and she smiled.

She wasn't used to being taken control of, but she would allow it. She wanted to really see what kind of lover he was fully.

He pushed her body down on top of Ophelia. "Oh, you are naughty Prince Forrest." She moaned. He wanted to fuck her on top of her woman. That was the kind of kink she could get into. Her breast rubbed against Soleil's soft tits. Soleil moaned, still very sensitive from her hard fucking.

Forrest pushed on the small of Ophelia's back, making her arch her pussy up towards him. He pushed himself in slowly. Her cunt was dripping and she was letting out whimpers of pleasure.

"You like that, dirty girl?" He asked. Her gripped her ass and he got himself as far as her pussy would allow.

She moaned in answer and gasped as his cock head breached her cervix. "SSoooo Dee….EP!" She cried as he started to thrust in her.

He groaned. She was so tight. He fucked her like an animal. Quick and dirty and she seemed to love it. He drove into her over and over. She moaned into Soleil's lips as the two girls made out below him. When he felt her climax in a wet gush. She screamed his name and her cunt started to milk him the same as Soleil's did.

With a groan, he pulled out of her and she whined at the lost. He rubbed his cock quickly, and moaned loudly. "I'm going to cum all over both of you!"

His seed burst from his cock in long white streams. It coated Ophelia's round ass and dripped down on to Soleil's wet pussy. He groaned dropping on to his ass. He gapped at the sight. His two satisfied lovers mingled in each other's arms covered in his seed.

"That was so fucking hot." Soleil whispered. Ophelia giggled and stroked her lovers hair and Forrest nodded in silent agreement.


	4. Shiro

After arriving in Hoshido they smiled brightly at Camilla, "Thank you Queen Camilla, for letting us stay here!" Soleil gave her a huge hug.

"Awe of course darling!" Camilla mewed grasping her in arms tightly. "You're so cute." She pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I do hope your mother comes to visit me soon! I miss her!"

"And she misses you! I think my dad keep's her pretty busy. They are constantly traumatizing me telling me soon I could have a sibling." Soleil laughs.

Camilla's attention is drawn to Ophelia staring out the window. "It's beautiful, isn't it." She herself was obsessed with Hoshido and was happy to move here when she married Ryoma.

"It's so different from Nohr." Hoshido was all light and sun. Nothing like the shadowy Nohr. "So beautiful, like it was kissed by the sun."

"You should visit the waterfalls, if you want to see beauty!" Camilla thought aloud.

"How do we get there?" Soleil asked.

Shiro opened the door into the sitting room, "Hey Phelia! Lei! "He smiled, "I didn't know you guys were visiting." He cast them a striking smile. Shiro was the most manly of the princess and had a swoon worthiness to him, without knowing it. He walked over and hugged Camilla, "Mother." He smiled squeezing her. Usually it would be weird to see an adult male squeezing his mother so closely, but he was so Camilla's kid. They were all about the family love.

"Shiro, Darling!" Camilla kissed him on his cheek. "Girls, isn't my son the most handsome man in all the land. She gave his purple hair a tousle.

"Mom!" He groaned his cheeks flushing.

"He is, indeed." Soleil smiled and giggle.

"Maybe as beautiful as the waterfalls you spoke of." Ophelia chimed in.

Shiro's face shot a brighter red then the robes he wore. "See! I told you!" Camilla said giving him another big hug. "He is more beautiful than the falls." Camilla nodded to Ophelia.

"OH GOD! Mom stop!" His face was so red, "I am not."

"Well, we should see the falls to compare!" Soleil smiled. "You want to show us the way, Prince Shiro?"

He nodded for the reprieve to get away from his mom telling his friend's how handsome he was. Both of the girls politely agreed. Camilla didn't realize that Phelia and Lei were a couple. She thought they were close like she was with Aunt Corrin and Aunt Elise. "Yes. That sounds good, and please, just call me Shiro."

Camilla rolled her eyes at his modesty. "Have fun kids! And be careful!" She waved as Shiro opened the door for the girls to exit before him.

"Such a gentleman." Soleil said with a wink at him.

Camilla sighed happily at the compliment.

They talked a lot about the war and how grateful they were that it was over. Then they discussed Camilla being such a great mom.

"Girls, stop egging my mom on with the handsome and the gentleman stuff."

"But you are handsome, and you are a gentleman." Ophelia answered, "Your smile looks like it was blessed by the stars.

Shiro's face burned red, "Thank you! But what I mean is my mom might just try to marry me off to one of you, if you encourage her." He said with a loud laugh. "She doesn't quite understand your situation."

"What situation is that?" Soleil said with a smile as they approached the glen that the waterfalls were in.

"That you two are together." He said simply. They now all stood in front of the waterfall.

"Do you think it is weird that we are together?" Ophelia asked him.

"No, why would I?" He asked now looking at the waterfall.

"I think you are more beautiful than the waterfall." Soleil said with a wink.

He shook his head with a rueful smile, "You just love to harass me, Lei." She did always make him laugh with her playfulness.

"What I would love is to go swimming!" Ophelia said in a sing song voice.

"Swimming?" He shook his head, "I should have thought of that." He smiled, "We can go see if Aunt Hinoka would have any suits you girls could wear."

Ophelia smiled, "Don't be silly! It's such a long walk back." She said starting to untie the black robe she had bought at the Hoshidan market that Sakura had met them at this morning.

Shiro's jaw dropped at the sight of her robe hitting the ground. She ran into the water just wearing a black bra and thong panties that were transparent. Granted this covered about as much as her mage uniform nearly did, but these were her unmentionables!

"The water is so warm, "she cheered happily from inside the lake. "You guys have to come in."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Soleil had called back. She untied the teal robe, that she had bought that morning, saying it reminded her of Ophelia's lovely hair. She ran and jumped into the water cannon ball style. She had more covering underwear but seeing her in this was more shocking for Shiro, as she was usually covered. She came up from under the water and brushed her wet hair out of her face. "You coming in, Shiro?"

Shiro paced at the edge of the water. He knew the girls didn't realize that they had given him an erection with their barely clothed skin, but they would if he removed his robe. "Give me a minute." He said with a weak smile. He had to think of something not exciting. He started thinking of his father and mother kissing and it made his erection wane for the moment being.

He quickly closed his eyes to not see them and pulled his robe off. He jumped into the water with a large splash.

When he came above the water, he was surprised to see the two girls kissing. Ophelia had her legs wrapped around Soleil's waist and he was pretty sure Soleil was grasping her ass under the water. He cleared his throat loudly.

Ophelia gave him a hurt look, "I thought you said you didn't think it was weird that we were together."

His face flushed, "I don't!" He corrected quickly. "It's just…um…."

"Awe, Ophelia, I just think he feels left out." Soleil said wading her way towards him with Ophelia still wrapped around her.

"I mean…um…." He did feel left out. He wanted to be kissed and loved on by someone. He didn't think couples knew how hard it could be for single people when they were publicly intimate.

"That is so cute." Ophelia said untangling herself from Soleil.

"It's not cute. It's embarrassing!" He groaned. He didn't know what was worse; the conversation or his pulsing erection they _had to_ see now being this close. "I sometimes get a little lonely."

"Shiro, why not talk to a girl then?" Soleil asked.

"I wouldn't know what to say!" He grumbled, "I have no experience!"

"No experience?" Ophelia feigned shock, they both knew he was awkward with women. Probably because of all of Camilla's doting. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

His face got even redder and flush spread to a chest. He shook his head.

"Would you like to?" Soleil asked him.

"Of course, I would!" He snapped. This was so very embarrassing.

Soleil grabbed his face and brought it down to her mouth. She pressed his lips to his and he froze in confusion. His eyes wide, he stared down at her lips that were presently connected to his. What was she doing? Ophelia was going to be furious and she was just trying to help him out, but he couldn't cause them relationship issues. He pulled away from her and stared at her incredulously.

"No! NO!" Ophelia scolded. "Shiro, you have to lean into the kiss and open your mouth."

"What?" He gave her a quizzical look. She wasn't yelling about her girlfriend kissing him, but about he reacted to said kiss.

"Like this!" She grabbed Soleil's face and brought it to hers. The girl's lips met and they slowly lapped at each other's lips. Their tongues slide in out and they ran their hands a long each other's bodies.

Shiro's cock jerked in his soaked boxers. He gave his arm a pinch. Yep, he was awake. This was real. "Fuck." He whispered to himself.

The girls pulled out of the kiss breathlessly. "You want to try again?" Soleil said running a hand up his chest.

He nodded his head quickly. She pulled him back down for another kiss. He tried to mimic what the girls had been doing. He must have been doing something right because Soleil let out a moan into his mouth.

Excited by Soleil's reaction, he crushed her body to his. Feeling her skin against his was amazing. He continued kissing her and savoring her moans. She unlaced her arms from his body and he looked down at her face wondering if he did something wrong. Her hands went behind her back and she unfastened her bra. He gulped. He looked over at Ophelia whose hand was jammed down the front of her panties and stroking.

"Keep going!" Ophelia demanded. He gave her a curt nodded and set back into kissing Soleil. She pulled his hands down to her soft breast. He squeezed them and groaned. He couldn't believe this was happening. He knew he would wake up tomorrow and this wouldn't be real! He was just going to enjoy this dream.

Soleil shoved her hand down in his boxers and grasped his cock, "Fuck!" He groaned again. She started stroking his cock.

"Take my panties off." She whispered to him. He yanked them down quickly. He looked down to see her pussy, he had never seen one that wasn't in a magazine.

Before he can get a great look, she wraps her legs around his waist and pushed his cock inside her, "PUH!" He groans loudly. He was inside her. Cock all the way in.

She started bouncing and the water around him splashed, and it sounded almost lewd to him. Had anything ever felt so good?

He moans loudly and is beginning to struggle keeping up on his feet. The pleasure is just building, higher and higher.

He can't hold on. He wants to but can't. Her pussy just feels too good. His cum jets out of his cock into her pussy. He yells her name and groans uncontrollably.

"You liked that, huh?" She smiles and gives him a sweet kiss on the nose.

"Loved." He moans, as she slides off his cock.

He stumbles back and leans against a bolder. He needed to catch his bearings. This was just all too much for him.

Ophelia approached him slowly, with a frown on her lovely face. She was going to be mad now. He just fucked her girlfriend right in front of her. She had encouraged the kissing, even masturbated herself to it, but she said nothing about them having sex.

"Ophelia! I'm so sorry!" He says guilt clear on his face.

"You should be!" She growls, "Why am I not being fucked this instant!?"

"This has to be a dream." He says staring down at her. "There is no way that I just fucked Soleil and you are now angry that I'm not currently fucking you." He laughs.

"Nope! Not a dream." She says and grabs his cock.

He groans and shuffles his feet to try to keep his balance. She rubs it a few times and it gets hard again. He groans. "Yep, so a dream!"

"You're going to fuck me!" She orders. She places her hands against the rock and arches her ass towards him.

"I'd love to fuck you." He says feeling bolder. He yanks down her panties like he did with Soleil. He lines himself up with her entrance and pushes in. He lets out a moan, his cock was still super sensitive from cuming in Soleil.

"Fuck me hard, Shiro!" She demands.

He starts pounding hard. Trying to keep rhythm. Ophelia moans and then hears Soleil. She is now fingering herself, watching him fuck Ophelia.

Deeper he slides in and pounds her cunt. She screams, "FUCK YES!" Her head falls back against his shoulder, "I'm cumming!" Then he hears Soleil's orgasm happening.

Her pussy clamps down on his cock and he groans. Seed erupts from his cock, painting her insides with it. His legs wobbled and he sinks down. He starts up into Ophelia's pussy that his come is currently dripping out of.

 **The next morning…**

Shiro is in disbelief about what happened. He walks into the kitchen where both girls had breakfast. He looks at them.

"Not a dream." Soleil smiles brightly at him. Ophelia gives him a wink.


	5. Kiragi

Ophelia and Soleil made their way to the archery range, knowing that they would find their last conquest there, Kiragi.

"Kiragi is so sweet we should ease him into this." Soleil observed from the distance.

"I know! He won't even swear." Ophelia giggled.

Kiragi shot his arrow zinging it at the bullseye, with his father doing the same on the target next to him. His navy locks, were soaked with sweat, the sun was beating down on them.

"Girls." Takumi acknowledged them, "My sister-in-law tells me you wanted to see Hoshido. Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes!" Ophelia exclaimed, "It's so bright here!"

"We wanted to enjoy Hoshido's beauty without being surrounded by war." Soleil interjected.

"That is the best time to see it." He said with a wink. Ophelia couldn't believe this had been the same man running around and screaming Nohrian Scum during the war. His position completely changed since he had learned Akanos was behind all the suffering between the countries. "Kiragi, why don't you take a break and give the girls a tour of the Cherry Blossom groves?"

"Heck yes! That sounds great!" Kiragi handed his bow to his father, along with his quiver. Both girls giggled at his enthusiasm. They almost felt bad about taking his virtue. They had agreed Kana was too young to be included in this experiment. Kiragi was an adult though, just a naïve adult. Shigure had been taken out of the running do to his preference for men, and men alone.

The girls followed Kiragi and they discussed the food that Hoshido provided and how different it was from Nohrian cuisine. Finally, they reached the edge of the cherry blossom grove when the sun was starting to set.

Kiragi glanced around the area, and saw that no one was there, "Take off your clothes, now!" He demanded. His eyebrow arched with dominance and his face smug.

"What?" Soleil gaped. That had been _their_ line. Ophelia's jaw slackened and her eyes shot wide.

"Girls, do you truly believe I don't know what you are up to? Prince Forrest is my best friend, he told me about your lewd behavior, and I saw you with my cousin, Shiro." He shook his head, still smiling, "So, what's your game? You want to be fucked by all the princes? I'll fuck you both so hard, that ride to Nohr tomorrow will be rather uncomfortable."

Ophelia stepped towards him now slowly peeling away the mage outfit she wore, her cheeks slightly reddened, "This is surprising Kiragi. Here I thought you were an innocent." She said as her cape hit the ground.

He laughed loudly, "No, I'm quite popular with the girls. I just am better at keeping it under wraps than you are." He started to undo his robe, "I, however, am very disappointed that you girls chose me at least third? Or am I further down the line."

Soleil started to undo her robe, she liked the kimono's so she decided to continue wearing them in Hoshido. "You are actually fourth, but it wasn't a preference thing. We had access to the Nohrian princes living there, and we just happened to see Shiro first." She answered honestly. Her robe dropped to the ground leaving her in white panties.

He looked over her breast, seeming to nod his approval at them. "Fourth? Oh, you girls will be punished for that!"

"Oh, you like it rough, do you?" Ophelia smiled, stripping off the last of her clothes, holding her arms over her breast, leaving her shaven pussy bare for his viewing pleasure.

"So, who else beat me to the punch, Seigbert or Kana?" He didn't even ask about Shigure, because he knew that his cousin was not about ladies.

Soleil frowned, "Kana is too young."

Kiragi nodded, "Agreed. However, I will not lessen your punishment just because of that." He walked and yanked Ophelia's arm's down, "Show me those pretty tits!" Her breast bounced at the quick movement and her nipples stiffened at the comment. "If you girls want this, it will be how I say."

"You're not going to tell anyone about this?" Ophelia checked. She still wanted marriage on the table and figured somehow the other princes would not like this prince bang-a-thon they had going.

"Of course not, I am a gentleman and a prince." He reached forward grasping both women's nipples. He played with the masterfully, rolling them between the fingers. Both girls cheeks were heating at that, "You both like that, don't you." A mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

He continued petting their breast and leaned forward, taking Soleil's lips with his own. Ophelia started to pull down on the top of his underwear. He grasped her wrist and pulled away from Soleil's kiss, "No! Ophelia, I decide when that happens, do you understand." He growled. "Bend over and hold your ankles," He commanded.

Ophelia's face flushed. "Yes." She was nervous. She had never relinquished control like this, Soleil however, seemed to be loving it.

"You'll say yes master or yes daddy when I ask you a question." He met her nervous eyes with confident ones. He could tell she was used to being the dominant. This would be quite the experience for her then.

"Yes, Daddy." She responded and leaned forward and grabbed her ankles, offering him the view of her beautiful round ass and her wet cunt.

"Now Soleil, you will watch this. You'll be a good girl for me won't you." He said stepping behind Ophelia.

"Yes, Master!" She squealed with glee. She wasn't going to call him daddy, because she called her dad that. She would use master. She watched as Kiragi raised his hand and crashed it down on Ophelia's ass with a cracking noise sounding out.

Ophelia gasped, looking up to meet Soleil's eyes. She was clearly confused by her reaction to this. She was becoming wetter. Her breaths roughing. "See love, this is why I liked to be dominated." Soleil informed her, seeing desire all over her red face.

"Now, Ophelia. Do you need another one are you going to listen?" Kiragi asked smoothing his hand over the hand print that he had left on her creamy white cheek.

"I'll do what I want!" Ophelia said, wanting another spanking. He chuckled and shook his head. Another crack of his hand over her ass. This time she moaned at the contact and arched her back more than it already was.

"Soleil, come here." He demanded, "Take the same position as Ophelia." Soleil did what she was told. "Now, since you've been a good girl, I'm going to ask you, who is going to get the next spanking, you or Ophelia." He smoothed his other hand over her rounded ass, she was curvy than Ophelia, he was getting the best of both worlds. He often had threesomes with Velouria and Selkie, but they had similar builds. These girls were so different in shape.

"Thank you, Master!" Soleil cried with joy, "ME!" He beamed with excitement. She was the perfect sub. He brought his hand down with a crack over her ass. She moaned with ecstasy.

"Good girl." He assured her, rubbing the spank mark. He then slid his fingers lower and began to play with their clits. They looked at one another panting with pleasure. They both were letting out small moans and were sharing soft kisses, which thrilled him. Both girls had when to an all fours position not being able to keep their balance, while he played with their clits, "Drop to your knees."

"Yes, daddy!" Ophelia moaned, being on the verge of orgasm. How well she complied when she was close. Soleil dropped to calling out praise to how good their master fingered them.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He chuckled. He moved his fingers down now pressing into their entrances. Both girls bucked liked wantons, moaning so lewdly. He was impressed by how soaked his fingers were by their juices. They were both loving this.

He thrusted more and more and the girls cried out to the now rising moon. He then brought his face down and bit Soleil lightly on her ass. She squealed with pleasure and then he did the same to Ophelia who moaned low.

He ran his tongue along the crack of Ophelia's ass, and lapped at the hole. She howled with pleasure, "I've never had that done before."

"What?" Soleil moaned as his fingers pumped fast in her pussy.

"This!" Kiragi bellowed and then pressed his mouth to her asshole, licking it fervently. Soleil's legs started to shake.

"I think I'm going to come, Master!" Soleil cried.

"No!" He growled and stopped his ministrations. "You will come when I allow it." He informed her. He pulled his fingers out of her and stopped what he was doing. "Since you were bad, you have to watch first."

Soleil nodded but was panting. She was so close and was desperate for release. He pulled his fingers from Ophelia and then lined his cock up at the entrance. Neither girl had seen it because of the position he had put them in made them face away. They were in for a surprise.

He surged home with one pump, making Ophelia take all of him. "OH GODS!" She screamed, "You're huge, Daddy!"

He grabbed her hair, making her back arch, making her take him as deep as possible. He began fucking her cunt hard. He pounded with no mercy, making his promise earlier hold true. The fast-rough sounds of their skin smacking, Ophelia's moans and Kiragi's groans, were making Soleil tremble.

"You take it, you fucking slut!" Kiragi demanded, pounding as hard as possible. Her legs were trembling and she just kept moaning, "Yes, Daddy!" He felt her pussy start to tighten on his cock.

"No!" He growled, and smacked her ass. She yelped and he pulled out. She whined and he wacked her ass again, "Be a good girl, Ophelia or you'll get no more."

He moved over behind Soleil and pushed into her. She was dripping for him, desperate to be fucked. He pounded wildly at her cunt. "Do you want to come, Soleil?"

"Please Master! Please!" She begged. Her body bouncing from the brunt of the impact his cock was assaulting her with. He reached around her waist and petted her clit, fucking her with ferocity.

"Come for me then, whore!" He demanded, but his voice shook. He was reaching close to his limit too. She screamed, her body spasmed, and she came all over his cock with a wet gush. He rode her until her orgasm ceased and her arms were no longer supporting her because she was so weak from it. She continued moaning thank you, deliriously, even after he had pulled out.

"Your turn." He said to Ophelia. Ophelia arched for him even more, wiggling her hips at him, to attract him to her. "No need for that!" He said with another smack. She moaned. He shoved back into her. He pounded. She wept with pleasure. She started screaming daddy over and over again.

"Now, Ophelia, come like the slut you are!" He ordered. She complied with his demand. Her pussy clutched him as she twitched on him. Her screams howled into the sky. She collapsed from the force.

He pulled out of her for a moment, pulling both girls back up into a shaky doggy style. He first shoved his cock in Soleil for a few pumps, making her moan, and then pulled out and shoved it in Ophelia's cunt for a few more pumps.

He did this back and forth until he felt himself start to break. He pulled out, "Asses up, girls!" He shouted. Both girls lift their asses higher as he pumped himself, shooting come all over both of their ass, "FUCK!" He bellowed.

He sunk back on his haunches, staring at his come painting both of their asses that were still reddened by their spankings from him.

After a few moments, he used his boxers to wipe his seed from both girls and helped them get dressed.

"That was quite the treat! Thanks girls." He said giving each of them a passionate kiss on the lips and then lead them back to their rooms silently. He had to basically hold them both up the whole walk back.


	6. Epilogue

After much discussion, the girls had decided they both wanted to stay in Nohr. Though they would never forget their passionate night with Shiro and their hard-core night with Kiragi. Kiragi had also let them know that he was already promised to marry Selkie, as he had taken her virtue.

With whole hearted agreement, they choose the Nohrian princes and each other. The princes were okay with the girls being together and with them as their wives.

Ophelia and Siegbert's engagement was announced first. Odin and Peri were so excited to see their daughter being happily married and understood. Xander struggled with the fact that Soleil and Ophelia still had a relationship, but was happy that it was not known by the average commoner.

Leo promised to never be bigoted towards Forrest again, after he initially didn't accept him for who he was. He and Corrin accepted Soleil into their family with open arms. They didn't really care about her relationship with Soleil as long as Forrest was loved and happy. They saw that he was.

In late December, after their wedding Ophelia announced the she was pregnant with her first child. The four of them planned to raise the child in happiness. Soleil and Forrest would be a very close aunt and uncle.


End file.
